The purpose of this proposed contract is to provide technical and logistical support to the Office of Research on Women's Health (ORWH), Office of the Director, in fulfilling its responsibilities to perform the activities set forth in its three-part mandate and complying with the Congressionally-mandated activities in the National Institutes of Health Revitalization Acto of 1993. ORWH requires a contractor to support administration of its three-fold mandate: (1) to strengthen and enhance research related to diseases, disorders, and conditions affecting women; (2) to ensure that women are appropriately represented in biomedical and behavioral research studies; and (3) to develop opportunities for recruitment, retention, reentry, and advancement of women in biomedical research careers. The activities include research and analytical support, publication services, conference planning and management, computer support, and administrative assistance.